ENDLESSLY a Leyton FanFic
by Lecholls
Summary: A la suite du mariage raté de Lucas, voici comment je voyais avant de la voir la scène du "I hate you"
1. Everything I do

Peyton se laissa tomber sur une des chaises longues du balcon de la maison de Brooke. C'était bel et bien la maison de Brooke, malgré tout ce que son amie lui disait. Elle l'avait achetée pour elles deux mais il n'empêchait que cette maison était à Brooke et uniquement à Brooke. Car Brooke avait une vie, elle. Brooke s'était battue pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle avait eu des résultats. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle se battait toujours pour ses idées et ça lui réussissait. Peyton soupira. Elle aurait voulu être la moitié de ce que Brooke était. Elle aurait voulu être à moitié aussi belle, à moitié aussi intelligente, à moitié aussi passionnée, à moitié aussi débrouillarde … Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau. Sa vie n'était rien. Elle le savait déjà à Los Angeles, et c'est pourquoi elle avait appelé sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle la réconforte. Mais ici, à Tree Hill, l'échec de sa vie lui revenait à nouveau en pleine figure et ça faisait mal. Sa vie n'était rien et elle, Peyton Sawyer, n'était rien non plus. 4 ans après avoir quitté Tree Hill, elle n'était rien de plus qu'à son départ. La même fille paumée sans ses amis, la même fille qui a peur d'avancer. A l'instant même, elle se sentait comme une petite fille de 4 ans qui refuse de lâcher la main de sa maman Brooke. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait. S'accrocher à Brooke comme un bernick à son rocher, pensant que la belle brune si débrouillarde pourrait l'empêcher de sombrer. Mais malgré toute la force de Brooke, elle le savait. Elle sombrait de plus en plus. Peyton était faible. Tout le monde le savait. Elle la première. Bien entendu, elle avait bien tenté de montrer à tous qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller, qu'elle était forte, mystérieuse et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne … Mais au premier coup dur de sa vie, cette belle forteresse factice avait volé en éclat. Non, Peyton ne savait rien gérer seule. Pour tout dire, elle se sentait vraiment être une réelle "assistée". A chaque difficulté dans sa vie, elle s'était à chaque fois appuyée sur Brooke, sur Jake … et sur Lucas. Mais aujourd'hui, Brooke avait une vie à elle et elle ne pouvait plus lui demander d'être toujours là pour elle, ça aurait été égoïste. Jake vivait loin et avait sa vie à Savannah avec Jenny. Et Lucas … Lucas, lui, avait dit "Je le veux" … Peyton sentit son cœur remonter dans sa poitrine …  
- Un petit remontant?  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une main parfaitement manucurée lui tendre un mojito royal fraîchement préparé. Brooke Davis, sa meilleure amie de toujours, avait été là pour elle dans tous les coups durs (enfin presque …) et à nouveau, elle savait ce que ressentait sa blonde d'amie et elle était à nouveau là pour elle.  
- Merci, Brooke, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut, fit-elle, attrapant le cocktail et s'en envoyant une bonne rasade.  
- J'en étais persuadée.  
La brune s'appuya à la rambarde du balcon et prit une gorgée de son propre cocktail, sans lâcher son amie des yeux. Sawyer-la-dépressive dans toute sa splendeur. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, et elle avait accepté à contre cœur de sortir aujourd'hui, après que Brooke ait jeté quelques uns de ses vinyls préférés par la fenêtre, les faisant tomber dans la flotte, et menaçant d'en lancer d'autres si la blonde continuait de se la jouer Prison Break dans son antre (NDA: Merci à ma Lu, la Maléfique, pour l'idée ;)). Brooke savait ce que son amie vivait, ça oui, mais il était inconcevable pour Miss Davis de la laisser se morfondre. Cela ne servait à rien.  
- Tu sais, Peyt, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça …  
- Je sais bien, Brooke … Il fallait que je digère …  
- Et tu crois que c'est en restant enfermée que ça va aller mieux ?  
- Je sais Brooke ! Mais c'est pas facile à gérer tout ça !  
- Tu crois que JE ne le sais pas ? Je suis la première à comprendre ce que tu ressens P. Sawyer !  
La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussi, s'enfonçant un peu plus contre la chaise longue, faisant sa mauvaise tête.  
- Ce n'est pas _pareil_ …  
- Aheum …  
- Enfin si mais tu vois la nuance …  
- Laquelle ? Celle que tu l'aimes toujours alors que j'ai tourné la page il y a des années de cela ?  
- Je …  
- J'ai été forcée de tourner la page. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je me battais seule pour une relation à laquelle aucun de nous deux ne croyait vraiment. Et tu le sais, au fond de toi, tu le sais, Peyton … Tu sais que c'est ce que tu vas être forcée de faire …  
- NON !  
La brune baissa la tête, sachant exactement ce que son amie vivait. Elle ne pouvait pas encore voir les choses telles qu'elle les voyait et ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit plus facile pour Peyton que ça l'avait été pour elle mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Etre amoureuse de Lucas Scott, c'était un chemin du combattant de tout instant et ça n'apportait que beaucoup de souffrances pour peu d'amour au final. Mais Peyton ne pouvait pas encore voir les choses de cette façon. La blessure était trop à vif pour le moment. Quoiqu'il en était, Brooke serait là pour elle, pour la guider sur le chemin qu'elle-même avait traversé il y avait quelques années, quand elle avait tout fait pour oublier Lucas et le laisser tenter sa chance avec Peyton.  
- Brooke, je …  
- … préfère être seule ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien essayé, chérie, mais il n'en est pas question.  
- Brooke.  
- Ne me « Brooke » pas, ça fait longtemps que ça ne marche plus avec moi …  
- Brooke, je n'ai _pas_ envie de rire! fit la blonde dans un sourire  
- On dirait que si !  
- Non, j'ai des choses à digérer et j'ai besoin d'être seule …  
- Pour quoi faire ? Hein Sawyer ? Te morfondre dans ton coin ? « Bouboubouhhhh, je suis Peyton-la-maudite ! Bouboubouhhhh ma vie amoureuse ressemble au désert de Tatooine ! Bouboubouhhhh il a dit « Je le veux » et moi je lui en veux » ???  
La blonde se fendit d'un large sourire et la brune s'applaudit intérieurement. Finalement, elle pouvait peut-être l'aider d'une certaine manière, la distrayant de ses sombres pensées, pour ne pas qu'elle les ressassent inlassablement. C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour elle car il était clair que Peyton devait tirer ses propres conclusions de ce qui se passait pour le moment. Personne ne pourrait le faire pour elle. Malheureusement …  
- Merci, B. Davis. Il n'y a que toi qui peut me rendre le sourire dans un moment pareil …  
- Heureusement que je ne sers pas qu'à préparer des mojitos hein !  
- Malgré tout, laisse-moi te dire que tu fais ça très bien !  
- Le tout est dans le dosage, vois-tu …  
Brooke se mit à expliquer comment réussir le Mojito Royal parfait, parvenant à arracher quelques sourires à son amie quand soudain, elle s'arrêta.  
- Aheuuuum, j'vais aller nous rechercher plus de … hummmm … menthe !  
La brune se détacha de la rambarde et rentra rapidement dans la maison, non sans avoir lâché un rapide :  
- Salut Lucas !  
Peyton, n'ayant pas entendu Brooke dire sa dernière phrase, rebut une gorgée de son mojito royal, fermant les yeux pour savourer le vent frais qui courrait sur son visage. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir dans la chaise longue à côté d'elle et sourit :  
- Le mien est parfait, Davis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'extra-menthe.  
- Peyton.  
Elle sursauta, ré-ouvrant instantanément les yeux, se tournant vers son ancien amant, l'air totalement paniqué.  
- Lucas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je …  
- J'ai pas envie de te parler, Lucas.  
- Mais je …  
- Non, désolée, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Tu crois que tu peux venir ici, comme bon te semble, comme si rien ne s'était passé mais JE ne peux pas. Je suis désolée …  
Elle se leva d'un bond, plantant Lucas sur place, rentrant dans la maison à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Brooke penchée vers la fenêtre, les persiennes entrouvertes pour les voir discuter et de lui lâcher, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre :  
- Prendre l'air était une très mauvaise idée, Davis. Je reprends le morfondage dans ma chambre !  
Elle claqua la porte et Brooke soupira. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment pire que deux gamins dans une cour d'école.

Brooke regarda Lucas, debout, à côté de la chaise longue de laquelle il s'était levé quand Peyton avait bondi tel un clown hors de sa boîte, les mains dans les poches et le regard hagard et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il venait de perdre sa fiancée, son père était de retour en ville et celle qui semblait la plus proche de lui depuis son retour lui claquait la porte au nez. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser là, planté sur son balcon. Et puis, ça ne faisait pas vraiment joli, avec sa gueule de déterré qui avait passé les 7 derniers jours, totalement insomniaque, à errer dans sa maison comme un chien qui a perdu son maître. Ca n'allait forcément pas attirer les beaux mâles. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, et comme à chaque fois, elle allait être l'épaule sur laquelle Lucas allait pleurer pour son amour perdu. Quelle ironie, non ? Elle resserra son gilet autour d'elle et sortit de la maison, sans bruit.  
- Luke ?  
Il sursauta au son de sa voix et quand il la vit, sourit tendrement.  
- Brooke.  
- Que fais-tu là ?  
- Je … je me sentais mal … en fait … je me sens mal … et je … j'ai … je suis perdu …  
Ses beaux yeux bleus s'embuèrent et Brooke ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui pour aller lui frotter le bras doucement.  
- Je suis là, si tu veux en parler  
_Comme toujours … _  
- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça …  
_Ohhh, c'est Noël avant l'heure_  
- … mais elle est partie et je suis perdu. J'ai mal …  
_Brooke Davis, on t'a déjà dit que le Père Noël n'existait pas_

_Ah, j'devrais peut-être répondre un truc là … _  
- Je suis désolée Luke…  
_Biennnn, trèèèès biennnnn ! _  
- … mais tu l'as un peu cherché aussi !  
_C'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? *checkage de sa tête* Il a l'air offusqué … C'est bien moi qui ai dit ça oh meeerde … _  
- Brooke ?  
_Je suppose que je lui dois une petite explication là … Alors euuuuh … _  
- Ecoute, Lucas, tu sais que j'ai toujours été franche avec toi …  
_Et j'ai souvent regretté que ça ne fonctionne pas dans les deux sens_  
- … et quand j'estime que tu fais une connerie, je me dois de te le dire … en tant qu'amie, je veux dire, c'est mon devoir.  
- Je …  
- Attends ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait ! Tu te plantes sur toute la ligne, Lucas. Sur TOUTE la ligne. Tu dis avoir aimé Peyton, mais à la moindre petite contrariété, tu la plantes là et tu rompt définitivement. Tu dis aimer Lindsay, mais tu écris un deuxième livre-hymne à l'amour pour Peyton. Tu te gourres Lucas. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à faire ça, mais tu te conduis vraiment comme un enfoiré affectif et il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte et que tu fasses quelque chose pour changer ça. Sinon, tu seras toujours malheureux en amour. Toujours.  
- Brooke …  
- Non ! Ne te justifie pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu n'es pas capable de garder une relation stable et sérieuse plus de quelques mois. Il est temps de te demander pourquoi. Il est temps de te demander comment tu peux changer ça. Ou alors le fait d'être malheureux te convient, mais alors tu ne peux pas te plaindre et tu dois vivre avec !  
- Mais ce n'est pas moi …  
- Ce n'est pas toi ? Alors c'est qui Lucas ? Qui est le responsable du foirage de toutes tes histoires d'amour ? Ce sont les filles, hein Luke ? Tu vas me dire que Peyton méritait que tu la plantes à LA pour t'avoir dit « Pas maintenant » ? Tu vas me dire que Lindsay n'avait pas le droit de piquer sa crise après avoir compris ce qu'était la comète ? Tu vas me dire, que moi, Luke, que MOI, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas te faire confiance ?  
- Je …  
- Réfléchis-y, Luke. Cherche ce qui ne va pas dans tes relations amoureuses et remets-toi en question. Car il est bien clair que ça ne peut pas toujours être les autres, les coupables. Cherche, vois plus clair dans tout ça. Et à ce moment-là, tu pourras avancer, tu pourras être heureux.  
Elle posa une main rassurante sur sa joue et la lui caressa tendrement.  
- Je suis désolée, Luke, mais il faut que tu le saches, c'est pour ton bien…  
Elle le regarda encore quelques minutes, mais Lucas se contentait de regarder à terre, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Elle soupira, se demandant si Lucas comprendrait un jour quelque chose à l'amour, et finit par lui tourner le dos pour rentrer dans la maison.  
- Hey Brooke … fit-il avant qu'elle n'eut refermé la porte.  
- Oui ?  
- Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi.  
- Ce que je fais pour toi ?  
- Etre une si bonne amie … malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.  
- C'est normal, Luke. Je veux que tu sois heureux.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle finit par rentrer, et referma la porte lentement, épuisée de toujours devoir régler les problèmes de cœur de Lucas Scott.

*

Nathan passa la porte de la maison de Lucas et appela son frangin. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la soirée où ils avaient cherché Jamie, après son mariage raté. Et ils étaient tellement perturbés par la disparition du petit ce soir-là qu'ils n'avaient pas pu discuter de ce qui s'était finalement passé quand Lucas avait rejoint Lindsay chez lui. Il entra dans la chambre de son « grand » frère et le trouva couché sur son lit, le regard plongé dans la contemplation du plafond.  
- Lucas ?  
- Mmmgngngn …  
- Quelle communication dis-moi … Autre chose à me proposer ?  
- … mgngmngn …  
- Luke !  
Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son frère, l'air totalement chiffonné.  
- J'ai pas envie de discuter, mec.  
- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas pu la retenir.  
- Nope.  
- Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour ça ?  
Le blond se mordit la lèvre et se laissa retomber sur le lit.  
- Nope.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce qu'elle a vu cette putain de comète et elle a compris ce que ça voulait dire …  
- Traduction ?  
- T'es en mode débile, aujourd'hui, Nate ?  
- Aheum …  
- Tra-duuuuc-tiooooon : j'ai écrit un livre qui parle de ce que Peyton m'a apporté et elle l'a compris.  
- Mais je pensais que …  
- Que ce livre ne parlait pas de Peyton ? Moi aussi je voulais le penser mais … c'est vrai. Il parle d'elle, de ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Mais tout ça c'est terminé tu vois …  
Nathan se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à côté du lit de Lucas et soupira :  
- Toute cette histoire est bien trop compliquée pour moi et pourtant, c'est toi le blond, merde !  
- C'est simple pourtant ! Je l'ai aimé Nate !  
- Qui ? Brooke ? Peyton ? Lindsay?  
- Je … Mais toutes!  
- Il est peut être là ton problème, Lucas.  
- Heeiiiiiin ?  
- Tu ne te dis pas que toutes ces filles ne peuvent pas croire que tu les aimes à leur juste valeur, justement parce que tu les as toutes aimées ?  
- Mais je les ai aimées toutes différemment !  
- Mais pour elles, tout l'amour que tu leur as promis à chacune d'entre elles, peut être que ça ne faisait pas le poids par rapport à l'amour que tu portais aux autres, tu vois ?  
- Dis-moi … T'as pris une plante philosophique aujourd'hui, Nate ?  
- Je crois juste que moi ça me plairait pas de devoir toujours me comparer à deux autres mecs pour savoir si je suis le premier dans le cœur d'Haley.  
- T'as déjà Chris Keller pourtant.  
- Tu me cherches, le dépressif ?  
- Bah j'énonce un fait.  
- J'en énonce aussi un. Décide-toi une bonne fois pour laquelle des trois fait le plus battre ton cœur, bats-toi pour elle et fait de sa vie un rêve une bonne fois pour toutes.  
- Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ou quoi ?  
- Si tout le monde te le dit, demande toi si y a pas une raison !  
Nathan se leva de son fauteuil et sourit.  
- Tu sais, moi j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Peyton, hein.  
Lucas tourna le regard vers son frère qui quittait la chambre et soupira. Lui aussi l'avait toujours pensé … il y avait bien longtemps de cela …

*

Peyton ôta son Ipod de ses oreilles et se redressa sur son lit. Brooke avait raison, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer sur cette voie. Elle s'habilla et passa son manteau. Elle sortit de la chambre et attrapa son sac dans l'entrée. Quand elle passa par le salon, elle vit Brooke devant la télévision en train de mater sa série préférée. Elle décida donc de passer sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
- On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec ton manteau et ton sac à 2 heures du matin, P. Sawyer ?  
_Oooooooooooops ! Repérée _  
- Je … vais … euuuuh … faire un tour !  
- A deux heures du mat' ?  
- Oui !  
- Où tu vas, Sawyer ?  
- Faire un tour.  
- A d'autres !  
- Rhaaaaaa ! Tu pouvais pas moins me connaître ?  
- Nope. Où tu vas ?  
- Voir Lucas.  
- Bon voyage …  
Peyton haussa les sourcils et sourit. Ca avait été plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait.  
- ATTENDS ! TU VAS FAIRE QUOIIIIII ?  
_Ou peut-être pas … _  
- Voir Lucas.  
- Tu vas venir ici tout de suite, Sawyer.  
Peyton baissa la tête et vint se poser près de Brooke dans le salon.  
- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, Peyton ?  
- Parce que j'ai besoin de le voir, Brooke. Il faut que je le fasse …  
- Tu vas droit dans le mur, tu le sais ça ?  
- Peut-être mais … je dois le faire.  
- Okay … Fais ce que tu dois faire.  
- Merci Brooke.  
Peyton embrassa son amie sur la joue et se leva, prenant son sac pour partir.  
- Et puis tu sais, je serais toujours là, pour quoi que ce soit hein …  
- Merci d'être une si bonne amie, Brooke…  
Brooke regarda son amie passer la porte et sourit. La nuit allait être longue. Elle finirait de regarder son épisode puis préparerait un bon cocktail pour quand Peyton rentrerait. Elle était persuadée qu'elle en aurait plus que besoin.

*

Peyton descendit de sa voiture et regarda sa montre. 3 heures moins quart … Il devait être en train de dormir. Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle prit alors sur elle de s'emparer de la clef que Lucas cachait depuis des années sous un pot de fleurs dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle voulait juste le voir et lui dire toutes les choses qu'elle ressentait depuis son retour à Tree Hill. Et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle lui dise quand il dormait et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle passa la porte et le vit dormir tranquillement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.  
Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.  
- Je suis tellement désolée Lucas … Je voulais le meilleur pour toi. J'aurais tellement aimé que tout se passe bien pour toi … murmura-t-elle.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré avant de s'endormir et elle soupira. Peut-être souffrait-il lui aussi de toute cette situation. Le voir là, dormir, épuisé par son chagrin lui fit se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici dans sa chambre, alors qu'il dormait. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva pour partir.  
A cet instant, Lucas ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçut qui s'en allait. Elle était déjà sur le pas de la porte.  
- Peyton ?  
- Shhhhht, rendors-toi, Luke …  
Lucas se redressa sur un coude et l'appela à nouveau.  
Elle se retourna en souriant pour lui faire face.  
- Je te déteste, Peyton.  
- Que … ?  
- Je — te — déteste — Peyton ! J'aurais souhaité que tu ne reviennes jamais à Tree Hill ! Tu as ruiné ma vie, tu as brisé mon couple. Je te hais.  
Peyton vascilla sous ses mots et aperçut le regard bleu acier de Lucas qui la regardait avec cette lueur de haine. Elle hoqueta et se précipita vers la sortie, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Lucas la regarda s'en aller et se rejeta sur son lit, ré-étudiant le plafond comme dans l'après-midi.

TBC


	2. I do it for you

Peyton embrassa le front de la petite et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Mon Dieu qu'elle avait grandi, tout ce temps loin d'elle et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir pousser. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qu'il était là, regardant les deux femmes de sa vie avec amour.  
- Elle est adorable, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
- Normal c'est ma fille!  
- Toujours aussi modeste !  
- Réaliste, rien de plus!  
Elle se retourna sur lui et vit qu'il souriait, l'air particulièrement fier de lui. Il lui tendit la main, elle l'attrapa et se releva du lit de la petite qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté.  
- Si on la laissait dormir?  
- J'adore la regarder …  
- Tu vas finir par l'user, Peyton.  
- Une beauté pareille, ça ne s'use pas!  
- Normal, c'est ma fille!  
- Tu te répètes …  
- C'est parce que je sais que j'ai raison!  
Elle lui tapa gentiment la joue et il lui sourit, de son sourire ravageur qui la faisait tant craquer. Les choses étaient simples. Si simples … Elle, pour qui les relations n'avaient jamais été simples, ça la changeait! Et tout était simple avec lui, tout était beau, facile, gai … Elle avait même du mal à se rappeler ce que c'était d'éprouver des difficultés à aimer. Alors qu'elle allait se blottir dans ses bras, son téléphone sonna à l'autre bout de la maison. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit:  
- Brooke !  
- Brooke ! lâcha-t-il en même temps qu'elle.  
Elle se hâta de traverser la maison, se jeta sur le canapé tout en décrochant:  
- Hey, bodyyyyyyyyy!  
- Comment va la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre?  
- Merveilleusement bien! Et la deuxième femme plus heureuse de la Terre?  
- Incroyablement bien! J'ai eu aujourd'hui une réunion incroyable avec les dirigeants de Bloomingdale's, tu sais, sur la 59e et devine quoi … Ils achètent toute ma collection automne/hiver et je …  
Il vint se poser à ses côtés sur le canapé, la faisant poser sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressant les cheveux, tandis que sa meilleure amie lui racontait sa journée. Y avait-il vraiment moyen d'être plus heureuse ?  
- D'ailleurs, en marchant dans la rue, flottant sur mon petit nuage, je dois te dire, Pey … Je l'ai vu.  
*Marche funèbre* Fin du rêve *Marche funèbre*  
Elle se releva machinalement et regarda Jake qui la regardait d'un air interrogatif. Il était réellement le mec parfait alors que faisait-elle maintenant, avec son cœur battant à tout rompre, comme elle l'était à chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet "Lucas Scott".  
- Et? parvint-elle à articuler dans un souffle  
- Et rien. Comme d'habitude … Il m'a demandé si je savais où tu te trouvais, j'ai de nouveau assuré que je n'en avais aucune idée et que d'ailleurs, je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps. Tu sais que je t'aime, P. Sawyer, mais ne me fais plus mentir pour toi, s'il te plait.  
- Je suis désolée Brooke … Tu sais que ça ne me plait pas plus que toi, mais … il l'a cherché !  
- Je sais ça aussi mais je ne suis pas une menteuse dans l'âme. Il va finir par se rendre compte que je lui mens, je n'ai même pas l'air paniquée de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles ! Ca fait de moi soit 1/ une sombre menteuse soit 2/ une salope avec un cœur de glace soit 3/ une amnésique qui a jusqu'oublier l'existence de sa meilleure amie de toujours.  
- Je suis désoléeeeeeeeeee !  
- Je te pardonne pour cette fois, vilaine fille, mais tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir quand je lâcherais le morceau !  
- Dis ce que tu veux, mais ne lui dis pas que je suis à Savannah !  
- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse de l'information ?  
- On ne sait jamais !  
- P. Sawyer, je sais que les rêves ça permet de voir la vie du bon côté mais …  
- Oh oh oh, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne rêve pas qu'il vienne, je redoute qu'il vienne !  
- Ca revient au même !  
- Okayyyy, je ne discute pas avec toi quand tu es dans cet état d'esprit !  
- Et moi pas avec toi quand tu es dans cet état d'esprit !  
- Bonne soirée !  
- Bonne soirée !  
Peyton reclapa son portable et le lança à travers la pièce. Elle croisa les bras et fit une moue râleuse. Jake s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour d'elle.  
- Si ça peut te faire sourire, je suis persuadé que Brooke fait pareil à quelques heures d'ici …  
- Qu'elle aille au diable !  
- Peyton !  
- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi !  
Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et regarda au loin. Comment pouvait-elle rester dans ses bras tout en pensant à cet idiot de Lucas Scott ?  
- Vous vous êtes disputées ?  
- Mmmm.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Mmm Mmm.  
- C'est à propos de Lucas, je présume ?  
Elle tourna son regard vers lui et vit qu'il avait compris qu'il avait raison.  
- Je suis désolée …  
Il se releva d'un bond et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée.  
- Jake !  
- Non, Peyton, on ne va pas revivre cette scène éternellement ! Je ne pourrais plus le supporter.  
- Mais …  
- La dernière fois que tu es partie, quand tu es rentrée à Tree Hill retrouver Lucas, j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Mais je n'ai plus de cœur, Peyton, je ne le supporterais plus. Tu ne peux plus me refaire encore et encore le même scénario…  
- Jake !  
Elle se releva et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il lui gardait le dos obstinément tourné pour ne pas la regarder.  
- Je ne pourrais plus supporter un nouveau départ, Peyton. Je n'en suis pas capable. J'ai mis des mois à me relever quand tu es partie la dernière fois. Et je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus vivre ça.  
Elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et appuya sa tête dans son dos.  
- Je ne vais pas partir, Jake, je te le promets. Je vais rester cette fois, je ne compte plus jamais vous abandonner.  
- Si tu l'aimes encore Peyton, je suis obligé de te redire la même chose que la dernière fois. Suis ton cœur.  
- Mon cœur m'a mené ici, Jake, et toutes tes tentatives pour m'éloigner ne serviront à rien. Je suis avec toi, tu as mon cœur, tu as mon corps, tu as tout de moi.  
Il se retourna et lui fit face, cherchant dans ses yeux la preuve qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle ne scilla pas. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Savannah et qu'elle était à nouveau entrée dans la vie de Jenny et Jake, c'était bien la seule certitude qu'elle avait : elle l'aimait et elle voulait passer sa vie à ses côtés. Il la toisa encore quelques minutes où elle ne détourna pas les yeux, le regardant fixement, tentant de lui faire parvenir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Il leva la main et ôta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.  
- Je t'aime Jake Jagielski.  
Il lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, il ne savait pas si elle ne partirait pas à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui résister quand elle lui disait ces mots.

*********************

Quelques mois plus tard …

- Allez viennnnnnns !  
Peyton regarda la petite tête blonde courir devant elle et s'arrêta, une main sur la hanche, essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
- Jenny ! Ne cours pas si vite, je ne peux pas te suivre !  
- Allez, on va rater Cristinaaaaaaa !  
Peyton se remit à courir derrière la petite, se disant que plus vite elles arriveraient au parc, plus vite elle pourrait s'asseoir tranquillement sur un banc pour récupérer pendant que Jenny et sa copine Cristina jouerait sur les jeux. Elle vit la petite tête blonde disparaître dans la foule et se mit à paniquer.  
- Jennyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !  
Elle se fondit dans la foule, cherchant la petite, complètement paniquée. Les minutes à la chercher des yeux lui paraissaient être des heures et elle commençait à avoir le cœur vraiment au bord de la défaillance. Elle tournait la tête à droite, à gauche, cherchant désespérément la chevelure dorée de la petite. Si elle ne la retrouvait pas, elle pouvait mourir là, parce que jamais elle n'oserait rentrer chez Jake et lui dire qu'elle avait perdu sa fille. Elle commença à se faire les pires scénarios dans sa tête, abandonnant déjà l'idée de revoir la petite. Elle sentit alors un bras qui la retenait et quand elle se retourna, elle vit Jenny, main dans la main avec l'inconnu qui lui souriait.  
- Peyton ?!  
Elle releva les yeux et vit … Lucas Scott qui la regardait la bouche ouverte. Et merdeeeeeeeeeeee !  
- Peyton, c'est bien toi ?!  
Effectivement, elle avait changé depuis l'année dernière, quand elle avait quitté Tree Hill après la fameuse nuit du « Je te déteste ». Elle avait quitté Brooke sur une heure, empaqueté ces affaires et quitter la ville avec la ferme attention de ne plus jamais le revoir et ne jamais remettre les pieds là-bas. Elle avait depuis laissé pousser ses cheveux jusque dessous de ses omoplates, elle s'habillait beaucoup plus classique depuis qu'elle travaillait comme réceptionniste dans une boîte d'import-export, et puis, surtout, elle était beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'avant. S'occuper d'un enfant et d'un homme à plein temps, c'était loin d'être de tout repos, surtout avec cette pile électrique de Jenny.  
Il continuait de la regarder l'air totalement halluciné et elle ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras, à moitié soulagée d'avoir retrouvé Jenny, à moitié tétanisée de se retrouver face-à-face avec son pire cauchemar de cette année.  
- Je t'ai cherchée partout, Peyton.  
Elle regarda en l'air, passablement énervée et cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échapper à cette situation.  
- Tu n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, j'étais ...  
Elle reposa les yeux sur lui et soupira bruyamment. Si elle ne réagissait pas vite, elle allait devoir avoir cette conversation qu'elle refusait d'avoir, elle en serait contrainte et forcée. Il se tut et la toisa, un peu inquiet.  
Elle se décida en un instant; attrapa la main de Jenny et l'entraîna avec elle dans la bouche de métro, ignorant derrière elle les supplications de Lucas qui lui demandait de l'écouter. Elle entra dans le métro au moment où les portes allaient se refermer et vit Lucas courir vers elle tandis que les portes se refermaient. Elle le vit agiter les mains et remuer les lèvres mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il disait. Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait pu voir qu'il lui criait "Je ne te déteste pas".

**********************

Peyton but une gorgée de son délicieux café Latte et soupira de bonheur. Elle regarda ensuite son dessin et le trouva particulièrement réussi. N'était-ce pas ça le bonheur? Boire un bon café chez Starbucks, confortablement installée, pendant son jour de congé, savourant le bonheur de n'avoir strictement rien à faire aujourd'hui? Jenny était chez sa mère et Jake avait un concert ce soir dans un petit café d'une ville proche de Savannah. Elle ne le croiserait donc que vers 18h, quand il rentrerait à la maison pour prendre ses affaires et le reverrait le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Ce qui lui laissait donc le temps de prendre son café ici, dessiner un peu, rentrer à la maison pour embrasser son chéri et puis se faire couler un bon bain moussant, se relaxer et se planter devant un bon vieux Pretty Woman avec une pizza qu'elle aurait commandé. Elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir passer de meilleure soirée. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière sur le fauteuil moelleux dans lequel elle était assise, savourant l'idée de sa soirée hyper cool.  
- Savannah est vraiment une grande ville mais où pouvais-je trouver Peyton Sawyer d'autre qu'au Starbucks local?  
Elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille et se maudit d'avoir fermé les yeux un instant, se laissant être vulnérable pendant 30 secondes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Lucas Scott, à nouveau devant elle. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle l'avait croisé dans la rue mais elle ne l'avait plus jamais rencontré et elle espérait qu'il avait continué sa route, persuadée même qu'il ne resterait pas plus d'une heure dans une ville telle que Savannah. Bah c'était raté.  
Elle replia son carton à dessins d'un geste sec et le fourra dans son sac, contrariée.  
- Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter indéfiniment, tu sais ...  
Assez longtemps pour que tu déguerpisses de Savannah et que je n'aie plus à te recroiser, si ...  
- ... parce que je ne compte pas quitter cette ville tant qu'on aura pas discuter, lui fit-il, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien et croisant les bras dans une attitude déterminée.  
Elle reposa son sac qu'elle avait déjà attrapé et se rassit en face de lui, l'air tout aussi déterminé.  
- Bien, tu veux discuter? On va discuter! Salut ça va? Tu deviens quoi?  
Il éclata de rire et elle se renfrogna encore plus.  
- Je ne veux pas te parler de platitudes, Peyton.  
- Oh oh. La belle affaire. Tu veux parler de quoi alors?  
Il décroisa les bras et s'avança sur son fauteuil, posa ses bras sur ses jambes, les mains jointes et perdit son air déterminé pour l'air qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, l'air qu'on pourrait qualifier de Lucasien.  
- Je suis désolé Peyton.  
Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux ne mentaient pas mais elle ne démordit pas de son attitude renfrognée.  
- Et pourquoi, je te prie?  
- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi ...  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, dans cette attitude qu'il avait toujours, quand il était mal à l'aise.  
- Je ne te déteste pas Peyton.  
- C'est con ça, parce que moi je te déteste!  
Il releva les yeux vers elle et l'étudia du regard, sondant son visage pour voir si elle mentait. Le pire était qu'elle pensait ces mots. On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine et Peyton avait franchi ce pas depuis bien longtemps dans l'histoire Lucas Scott. Elle ne vacilla pas sous son regard, d'ailleurs, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était persuadée de pouvoir résister à son regard. Le moment était venu de vérifier ça et visiblement, elle ne s'était pas trompée : elle était immunisée contre le regard de chien battu Lucasien.  
- Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis.  
- Tu en es tellement certain que ça ?  
- Je suis désolée Peyton. Désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir …  
- Mais je m'en moque !  
Elle s'était à moitié relevée mais il releva son regard vers elle et elle comprit qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte et que la discussion était inévitable, il fallait bien qu'elle l'affronte, et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Elle s'en sentait étrangement capable.  
- Je suis …  
- Désolé ?  
Il acquiesa et elle se mordit la lèvre d'impatience.  
- Je me moque de tes regrets et de tes excuses, Lucas Scott. Je me moque de ce que tu pourras me dire. Rien, j'ai bien dit RIEN, ne rattrapera les années perdues à t'attendre, à t'aimer, à penser qu'on était deux âmes sœurs. J'ai failli gâcher ma vie pour un mec comme toi et je te dé-tes-te.  
Elle avait bien pris soin de détacher toutes ses syllabes pour qu'il imprime bien ce qu'elle voulait lui dire : que la Peyton ultra-inlove qui le regardait avec ses yeux ennamourés et acceptait toutes ses décisions, tous ses caprices, avait bel et bien disparu et que la personne qui se tenait là devant lui, il ne la connaissait pas un millième de seconde.  
- Tu ne peux pas penser une seule chose de ce que tu viens de dire.  
- Bien sûr que si, Lucas, et tu le sais. Je veux que tu sois hors de ma vie, à jamais. J'ai trop donné, trop attendu et je ne veux plus te voir. Tout ce qui me raccrochait à toi est définitivement clos, enterré. Laisse-moi, retourne à ta vie et laisse-moi à la mienne. Tout est dit, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.  
Elle se releva, et se pencha pour prendre son sac à terre. C'est là, alors qu'il était sur le point de laisser tomber et de rentrer à Tree Hill, qu'il la vit. Pendant à son cou comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux et pourtant il savait. C'était sa bague de fiançailles. Celle avec laquelle il l'avait demandé en mariage. Celle à laquelle elle avait dit non. Et elle pendait là, à son cou, comme souvenir de leur ancienne histoire. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, tout n'était pas dit. Il se leva à son tour et agrippa son bras. Quand elle releva les yeux, son regard était toujours aussi dur mais également un peu surpris.  
- Je t'en prie, dîne avec moi ce soir.  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
- Je dois te parler, Peyton. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble mais on pourrait au moins essayer de se parler, de retrouver au moins quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous ne peut pas avoir sombré. Il doit au moins rester le respect et l'estime de l'autre.  
- Je … Non !  
Il l'avait vu vacillée. Il en était sûr.  
- Je t'en prie, Peyton. Un seul dîner et tu seras débarrassée de moi. Je te le promets.  
Elle évalua la situation et se dit que finalement, un dîner ne la tuerait pas. Elle pourrait aller le voir, mettre à nouveau les choses au clair et puis retrouver sa petite vie, sa petite famille et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et puis elle était curieuse. Oui, curieuse de savoir ce que Lucas Scott pourrait bien lui raconter. Alors …  
- C'est bon, je suis d'accord.  
Il ne lâcha pas son bras et sourit.  
- Je suis logé au Grand Palace Savannah. Rejoins-moi dans le hall d'entrée à 19h.  
Elle acquiesa et se défit de son emprise. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière et sourit. Tout n'était pas dit. Lucas et Peyton ne seraient jamais « finis » ainsi.

****************************

Peyton se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux et s'étudia attentivement. Elle avait passé une petite jupe en jeans et un legging et s'était choisie un top noir qui n'était ni trop habillé, ni trop sexy, ni trop classique, ni … rien quoi ! Elle s'étudia et se dit qu'elle avait l'air banal, l'air qu'elle voulait justement avoir. Elle se passa un peu de gloss sur les lèvres, la seule touche de maquillage qu'elle s'était autorisée avec un peu de crayon noir et de mascara. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter de couler et inspira profondément. Il serait dans la chambre d'une minute à l'autre et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle devait lui dire la vérité, car elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il le prendrait très mal.  
Jake apparut dans la chambre, les cheveux mouillés et simplement vêtu de sa serviette de bain. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.  
- Tu sors ce soir ?  
Elle se contenta de hocher la tête à l'affirmative en le regardant dans le miroir et s'appliqua une autre couche de gloss. Dire la vérité, c'était bien, avoir le courage de le faire, c'était autre chose.  
Elle le regarda s'habiller, cherchant toujours les mots qui conviendraient le mieux.  
- Je serais de retour demain matin. Pas de bêtises en mon absence hein !  
Il finit de sécher ses cheveux avec sa serviette, fin prêt à prendre la route.  
- Jake, je …  
- Oulaaaaaaa, quand tu m'appelles Jake, c'est que tu as qqch de sérieux à me dire, toi !  
- Tu me connais un peu trop bien.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je pense que tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir parce que c'est assez important.  
Il jeta la serviette dans le panier à linge et obtempéra. Ca n'allait pas être facile mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle lui devait la vérité et qui plus est, elle ne faisait vraiment rien de mal alors elle pouvait bien lui dire.  
- Je …  
- Chérie, tu me fais stresser !  
- J'suis désolée, c'est pas facile à dire et tu vas certainement faire la gueule …  
- Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, tu sais très bien que tu peux TOUT me dire.  
Et il avait raison, elle le savait. C'est pour ça également qu'elle voulait lui dire. Car elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire et que si même ça ne lui plaisait pas, ils en parleraient et trouveraient une solution à deux.  
- J'ai rencontré Lucas il y a plusieurs semaines dans les rues de Savannah.  
- Tout, sauf ça.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi m'en parles-tu seulement maintenant, lui lâcha-t-il, se tordant les mains, clairement stressé.  
- Parce que je l'ai revu cet après-midi et que c'est lui que je vois ce soir.  
- Oh, je vois.  
Il baissa les yeux et eut l'air soudain incroyablement triste. Elle secoua la tête et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
- Bébé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il dit qu'il veut sauver le peu d'estime qu'il y a entre nous. J'y vais juste pour lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, rien de plus. Tu sais très bien que …  
- Ce que je sais très bien, que je SAVAIS très bien, c'est que ça arriverait un jour … et j'ai été con de penser que …  
- Arrête, bébé, arrête de te torturer. C'est avec toi que je suis aujourd'hui et je ne vais rien faire, rien, tu m'entends, qui pourrait mettre notre famille en péril.  
- C'est lui, ta famille, Peyton.  
- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, tu ne le fais que quand tu es extrêmement fâché, extrêmement taquineur ou extrêmement déçu. Et je sais par avance que ce n'est aucune des deux premières propositions.  
- Comment veux-tu que je me sente, sérieusement ? Tu arrives, tu me dis que tu as rendez-vous avec le gars qui t'a rendu malade d'amour pendant des années et je devrais le prendre avec le sourire, partir chanter à Savannah comme si tout allait bien ?  
- Mais tout va bien, bébé, tout va bien. Rien ne va changer. Je t'ai fait la promesse d'être avec toi.  
Elle prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur.  
- Tu sens ça ? Mon cœur, il ne bat que pour toi …  
Il releva les yeux et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Je t'aime, Jake Jagielski et rien, ni personne, ne pourra changer ça.  
Il lui sourit et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
- Si tu préfères que je n'y aille pas, je n'irais pas. Ce n'est pas vital pour moi. Ce qui est vital, c'est que toi et moi, on aille bien.  
- On va bien.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis.  
- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton concert et que je joue la fan en furie ?  
- Non, je veux que tu y ailles et que tu affrontes ton destin.  
- Tu me fais confiance.  
- Je ne fais confiance qu'aux sentiments. Si ton cœur te ramène vers moi après cette soirée, je sais que ce sera l'amour qui nous unit qui aura gagné.  
Elle acquiesa et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais elle savait. Il lui faisait confiance et elle se montrerait digne de ça.

********************

Elle passa la porte de l'hôtel et soupira. Tout le long du chemin, elle s'était demandé si elle avait fait le bon choix, si c'était judicieux de venir le voir, de l'affronter. Et surtout, s'il méritait qu'elle se déplace encore pour lui. Mais au final, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'ici. Ses pas et sa curiosité. Alors maintenant qu'elle y était, autant y rester.  
Elle traversa le hall et le vit accoudé au bar. Il l'attendait déjà. Elle se tordit les mains, hésitant entre l'envie d'aller le rejoindre et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se tailler. C'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna, la vit et lui sourit du fond de la salle. Elle lui fit un signe et traversa la salle, tentant de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle était en train de faire la chose la plus judicieuse à faire.  
Quand elle fut proche de lui, il se leva et lui sourit de plus belle. Elle était réellement mal à l'aise et il était réellement heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle commença à vraiment se demander pourquoi elle était venue.  
- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.  
- Je l'ai cru également.  
- Pourquoi tu es venue, alors ?  
- Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse éclairée.  
- L'important est que tu sois là.  
Il passa son bras dans le bas de son dos, pour la guider jusque la table qu'il avait réservé mais elle se déroba. Elle voulait éviter tout contact physique : l'ambiance était déjà électrique et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il sourit nerveusement quand elle se déroba mais fut assez malin pour le masquer un tant soit peu.

Quand ils furent assis à table, ils ne savaient aucun des deux par où commencer. Peyton se saisit de la carte et plongea son regard dedans, pour se donner une contenance. Quand après 5 minutes d'étude minutieuse de tous les plats, elle releva furtivement les yeux sur Lucas, elle vit que celui-ci avait l'air aussi concentré qu'elle sur le choix de nourriture. Elle se mit à se marrer et il releva les yeux.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- On a l'air de deux crétins comme ça … ou d'un vieux couple qui n'a plus rien à se dire …  
- Ou de deux amants qui ne savent plus ce qui intéresse l'autre …  
Elle baissa les yeux vers la carte à nouveau et perdit son sourire. Il se mordit la lèvre d'énervement.  
- Je suis désolé, Peyt, mais c'est bien ce qu'on est …  
- Si tu le dis …  
- C'est ce qu'on est et on est assez malin pour ne pas feindre que ce n'est pas le cas alors pourquoi ne pas se l'avouer et en rire ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'en rire, vois-tu ! dit-elle en relevant les yeux et dardant un regard vexé vers lui.  
- Alors on va se contenter de se l'avouer pour pouvoir passer à la suite.  
- La suite, c'est quand je te gueule dessus ?  
- Ca te soulagerait ?  
- J'en sais même rien.  
- Si ça peut te soulager, gueule, frappe, venge-toi. Je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas ce soir là, j'ai été plus loin que la limite. Je souffrais tellement que j'aurais souhaité que le monde entier souffre au moins à moitié comme je souffrais.  
- Sauf que le monde entier n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.  
- Mais toi oui.  
- Je …  
- Pardon, mais on vient bien de décider d'être franc l'un envers l'autre non ? Alors à quoi ça sert de nier que tu étais impliquée jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire ?  
- Je …  
- Tu ne voulais pas intervenir dans la relation que j'avais avec Lindsey. Tu ne voulais pas que je sois malheureux. Tu ne voulais pas me dire non. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare. Tu ne voulais pas avoir ta place dans ma vie … Je le sais tout ça, Peyt. Mais tu l'as fait. Tout. A quoi ça sert que je te mente aujourd'hui ? Tu avais toujours ce jour-là une place énorme dans ma vie. J'essayais de le nier, de dire le contraire à tout le monde. Et pourquoi ? Parce que le jour où je t'ai perdue à L.A., j'ai souffert comme jamais je n'ai souffert. Et je ne voulais plus jamais me permettre de retomber un jour dans cette situation, où mon cœur serait vulnérable et où j'aurais aussi mal. Et ce jour-là, quand je t'ai vue dans la pénombre, mon cœur a battu comme jamais il n'a battu. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine à force de battre aussi fort. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais plus être vulnérable face à toi, face à ton amour et surtout, face à un nouveau départ. Alors je t'ai éloignée. De la pire façon qu'il soit. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus m'excuser, t'expliquer tout ça, parce que tu avais fui, comme j'avais voulu que tu le fasses, comme je l'avais souhaité. Alors je t'ai cherchée. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, te demandant pardon d'avoir été faible, d'avoir choisi la solution de facilité. De t'avoir fait souffrir alors que tu n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça. Je te demande pardon, Peyt. Pour avoir choisi Lindsey comme j'avais choisi Brooke, par facilité. Pour t'avoir éloignée … Pour tout.  
- Je …  
Elle baissa les yeux et chercha ses mots. Dieu qu'il était bon avec les mots. C'était un écrivain de talent, ça personne ne pourrait lui enlever. C'était peut-être un piètre petit ami, un vrai enfoiré affectif mais dieu qu'il était bon avec les mots.  
- Je …  
- Oui ?  
- Je … Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, en fait ! lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire.  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne comptais pas t'empêcher de m'enguirlander.  
- Oh, ça va, je m'en remettrais.  
- Je voulais que tu saches tout ça et qu'on laisse tout ça derrière nous.  
- Pour ?  
- Pour passer une bonne soirée, prendre un bon dîner et se raconter nos vies sans goût amer entre nous, dit-il dans un sourire, tout en replongeant son attention dans l'étude de la carte.  
Elle sourit à son tour et envisagea pour la première fois qu'elle passerait certainement une bonne soirée.

***************

Quelques heures et quelques bouteilles de vin plus tard, le dîner gobé et le dessert terminé, il était en train de lui raconter comment un producteur de film ultra talentueux et apparemment assez charismatique (NDA : haha ! La présidente du GODJA se devait de placer Julian là où on l'attend le moins !!! ) lui avait proposé de faire de son livre un film. Peyton écoutait les anecdotes, rigolait et s'amusait des frasques Scottiennes. Elle passait réellement une bonne soirée et elle était même heureuse qu'il l'ait retrouvée, qu'il ait insisté pour la revoir et elle était heureuse de l'avoir écouté. Peut-être que finalement, les choses pouvaient être simples entre eux.  
- D'ailleurs, si tu veux, j'ai le projet, en haut. Ca te dit de voir ce que j'ai fait du perso de Brooke ?  
- Pourquoi pas !  
Il se leva d'un bond et lui tendit la main. Elle étudia quelques secondes la situation puis se dit qu'elle était en train de faire une bétise. Elle avait promis de ne rien faire de compromettant, mais monter avec lui dans sa chambre, c'était peut-être un peu « pousser Mémé dans les orties ». Ceci dit, elle était grande, elle savait parfaitement se contrôler, malgré tout le vin ingurgité, et puis il lui proposait seulement de jeter un œil au script. Elle se laissa donc aller, mit sa main dans la sienne et le suivit. Dans les couloirs, alors que Lucas ne retrouvait plus sa chambre, ils gloussèrent, frappèrent aux portes et fuirent avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur des occupants vexés d'être réveillés si tard dans la nuit.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Lucas. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Elle remarqua de suite que Lucas Scott n'avait pas changé d'un poil et que le capharnaüm régnait sur la pièce.  
- Quel bordel !  
- Ca …  
- Tu changeras jamais !  
- Jamais.  
Il sauta à plat ventre sur le lit et entreprit de chercher en dessous de celui-ci. Elle en profita pour étudier plus en détail la chambre, se demandant si vraiment c'était une bonne idée d'être là. Quand il se redressa, l'air victorieux et un tas de feuilles en main, elle lui fit un sourire crispé.  
- Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
- Tu l'as trouvé ?  
- Ca en a l'air oui !  
Il tapota le lit à côté de lui pour qu'elle s'asseye et elle se mordit la lèvre.  
- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.  
- Haha ! fit-elle, ironique  
- Ni te sauter dessus, rassure-toi. Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu veux bien le penser.  
- Sympa ça.  
- J'aime bien te taquiner !  
Elle sourit franchement, bien plus rassurée et vint se poser à ses côtés. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la brique et de chercher un passage.  
- Je te cherche Brooke.  
- Elle est là-dedans ?  
- Tu sais que tu es une petite comique toi ?  
- J'ai tout appris du maître … fit-elle dans un sourire moqueur.  
Il la regarda et lui tira la langue. Elle lui tira la sienne en retour et ils éclatèrent de rire. Il replongea la tête dans les feuilles et chercha. Elle approcha sa tête pour entrapercevoir des morceaux. Quand il sentit son souffle dans son cou, il redressa la tête et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment collée à lui, et que la tête avancée ainsi, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle commença à avoir vraiment chaud et se sentit rougir mais elle ne recula pas. Il planta son regard bleu acier dans ses yeux et elle happa de l'air un peu bruyamment. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer mais elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour y échapper. Il avança lentement la tête pour lui laisser tout le loisir de reculer si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Et elle ne le souhaitait pas non plus. L'alcool aidant, toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était fixée avaient sauté et elle se retrouvait Peyton Sawyer, amoureuse transie d'un Lucas Scott qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle frissonna et lui rendit son baiser, pressée par le désir. Elle entendit le script tomber à terre et sentit la main de Lucas se poser sur son cou et l'attirer à lui. Toutes les promesses faites à Jake et à elle-même, toutes les rancœurs envers Lucas, toutes ces heures à le haïr, toutes ces heures à le maudire, tout ça disparut dans son baiser. Et plus rien ne compta à part lui et ce qu'il lui donnait à cet instant précis …

****************

Le lendemain matin, Lucas ouvrit un œil sur un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il était presque midi. Il sourit béatement, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il était réveillé si tard. Il avait retrouvé sa Peyton, la femme de sa vie, la seule femme avec qui il envisageait de vivre sa vie entière et ils s'étaient aimé de la plus belle des façons qui soit. Il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait mais elle n'était pas là. Il arqua un sourcil et se redressa. A la place qu'elle avait occupée dans le lit, se trouvait un dessin d'elle. Il s'en saisit dans un sourire et le regarda. C'était tellement elle, ça. Mais quand il vit ce que comportait le dessin, il déchanta.  
« People always LIE and LEAVE » et en bas, près de sa tête dans un des feux tricolores, elle avait ajouté « Peyton Jagielski ». Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait, surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Il retourna le dessin et vit qu'elle y avait griffonné quelques mots.  
« Lucas, je ne suis pas là, parce que les gens partent toujours ou mentent toujours. Et aujourd'hui, je fais les deux. Je t'ai menti en te faisant croire que tout allait s'arranger entre nous. Et je pars pour que jamais, tu ne puisses me retrouver. Je ne te DETESTE pas. Mais je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je suis mariée et je vais bientôt avoir un bébé. Peyton Sawyer n'existe plus telle que tu la connaissais. Tout est terminé pour de bon. »  
Il laissa échapper le dessin de sa main tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.  
Dans l'aube, une jeune fille blonde s'était éloignée de l'hôtel un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cette nuit, elle s'était vengée de tout ce qu'elle avait souffert pendant des années. Il lui avait donné son cœur et elle l'avait réduit en miettes, comme il avait fait avec le sien, bien des années auparavant. Elle s'en allait un grand sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'un chapitre de sa vie était définitivement clos et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

FIN


End file.
